The invention relates generally to thickness measurement of a thin transparent chiral slab. In particular, this invention relates to physical characterization of a planar chiral medium using weak value amplification of photons passing therethrough.
A chiral medium exhibits an asymmetry in optical response, either for reflection or refraction. Such media can be used in a variety of applications, including biasing waveguides. Such capabilities can facilitate designs for radar energy absorption and electromagnetic shielding. However, conventional techniques for measuring thicknesses of a thin transparent chiral slab entail difficulties under circumstances of limited accessibility.